Never Let Yami Take Insanity Pills!
by YamiGingka14
Summary: Had to delete and repost this again! What would happen if I took some insanity pills? Read and find out! A somewhat insanity oneshot! Credit for the insanity pills goes to Riga! (a.k.a. Ryugafangirl)


Me: WHAT'S UP, FOLKS?! *laughs insanely*

Gingka: Oh no… *steps back in fear* Don't tell me…

Me: YEP! I took some insane pills! And now... I'm SUPER INSANE! *flies off in a sonic boom*

Gingka: Uh oh! We're doomed!

EG: Gingka, hurry up and do the disclaimer so we can catch him!

Gingka: Right! YamiGingka14 doesn't own anything but his OCs! And someone please save us!

Me: NO ONE'S COMING TO SAVE YOU! GET 'EM, MY DARK MINIONS!

Gingka: Oh, crap! run!

*chapter start*

It was a normal day in bey city. blue skies, sounds of birds chirping, until…

*A giant explosion occurs somewhere in the city*

Me: *laughs insanely* OH YEAH! THAT'S HOW YOU BLOW STUFF UP MY WAY! *disappears*

Gingka: *is hiding under a table in the middle of an destroyed B-Pit* Someone tell me how the heck how Yami got his hands on some insane pills?

EG: How the heck am I supposed to know?

Me: *from above* HEY! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YA! EAT GLITTER BOMBS!

EG: Oh, snap! Run! *runs off along with Gingka to avoid getting hit by raining glitter bombs*

Me: YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME FOREVER! I WILL FIND YOU! but first, *demonic voice* DOOOJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIII! *disappears*

EG: He's going after Doji! Quick, to the headquarters!

Gingka: Are you crazy?! Why should we go after a super insane FFA?!

EG: If we catch him, we might turn him back to normal! Now, come on! *runs off*

Gingka: I'm gonna regret this! *follows EG*

*at Doji's headquarters*

Me: READY, MY DARK MINIONS?! OPEN FIRE!

*the Dark Minions fire dark energy at the headquarters, destroying it*

Doji: What the heck is going on?

Me: DOJI!

Doji: *eyes widened in fear* Oh no! Not you!

Me: HEY, DOJI! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY FRIEND!

Doji: *gulps in fear* Um, is he nice?

Me: OH, HE'S ROARING WITH NICENESS!

*a giant 3-headed T-Rex appears and roars*

Me: PUNY DOJI, MEET CERBERUSAURUS REX!

Doji: *squeaky voice* Hi. *runs away screaming like a little girl*

Me: AFTER HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!

*The C-Rex roars as it chases after Doji*

Me: *laughs insanely* now, WHERE'S ZIGGY AT?! *disappears*

EG: Darn it! We just missed him!

Gingka: But he's going after Ziggurat! Come on, let's go to Hades City!

*at Hades City*

Ziggurat: *is running from the Dark Minions*

Me: IT'S NO USE, ZIGGY! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY DARK MINIONS!

Ziggurat: I can try! *slams into a brick wall*

Me: AND YOU FAILED! NOW, MY MINIONS, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!

*the Dark Minions catch Ziggurat and put him a clown suit*

Ziggurat: Why am I in a clown suit?!

Me: Simple. You're gonna juggle these balls, *throws rubber balls at Ziggurat as he starts juggling* WHILE I TRY AND SHOOT YOU WITH MY BAZOOKA! *aims bazooka at Ziggurat*

Ziggurat: OH CRAP!

Me: *shoots bazooka at Ziggurat, making him dodge and juggle at the same time* AHAHAHA! DANCE, YOU STUPID VILLAIN! DANCE!

EG: Yami!

Me: *turns to see EG and Gingka with human sized butterfly nets*

EG: Look, just come peacefully, and we'll try to get you back to- *is cut off by me blasting them both with my bazooka*

Me: IN YOUR FACE! *disappears*

GIngka: *is covered in smoke and ash* Ow…that…hurt.

*At Nemsis Island*

Me: HEY PLUTO!

Pluto: What?

Me: SUPER WEDGIE! *gives Pluto a super wedgie*

Pluto: *screams like a little girl*

Rago: How dare you!

Me: HEY RAGO!

Rago: What?

Me: FALCON PUNCH! *punches Rago and he is sent flying in a trail of smoke* HA! *disappears*

EG: *pants* Boy, catching a super insane FFA is really tough.

Gingka: Come on! There's one more place that we can go!

*at the DNA headquarters*

*the Garcias and the DNA bladers are running away from the Dark Minions, and soon found themselves at a dead in*

Me: *cackles evilly* TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T ESCAPE ME!

Argo: Stay back! Leave us alone!

Me: NO CAN DO! now, HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING BALD?! *holds up razor*

Garcias/DNA bladers: NOOO!

Me: *is cackling madly until I was knocked out by EG sneaking up behind me and hitting me in the head with a baseball bat*

EG: Huh, you were right. He did come here.

Gingka: Told you. The DNA headquarters are the last place he would go to torture bad guys.

Argo: *is kneeling before the Gingkas* Thank you! Thank you so much for saving us! We are forever in your- *is cut off by EG blasting him and the Garcias/DNA bladers with my bazooka*

Gingka: Why did you do that?

EG: Because he was annoying me. Anyway, let's get out of here. *picks me up and walks off with Gingka following*

*couple of hours later*

Me: *wakes up* Ow. What just happened. And why is my head all sore?

EG: Long story. You ok?

Me: Uh, yeah. Strange. All I remember is taking some strange-looking pills, and after that, nothing.

Gingka: Whatever. Just don't take those pills ever again.

Me: Ok. By the way, I got one thing to say to you.

EG: What?

Me: AFTER THEM, MY DARK MINIONS!

EG: Oh crap!

Gingka: Run! *runs off with EG as they are chased by my Dark Minions*

Me: *cackles* IT'S SO GOOD TO BE INSANE!

*chapter ends*


End file.
